According to a technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, the following method is proposed: a delay circuit having a delay which is negligible for a desired signal but not negligible for a noise component is provided in an intermediate frequency circuit of a radio, an SN ratio is improved by combination, and sensitivity is thereby enhanced.